creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Hüter des Verfalls: Visite
Donnerstag, 03. Oktober 2013 18:40 Yeah! Der Urlaub ist genehmigt. Ich bin total aufgeregt. Am Montag wollen Tina und ich unsere Lost Places Tour quer durch Deutschland starten. Ich habe mir dafür extra einen neuen Fotoapparat gekauft. Samstag, 05. Oktober 2013 15:01 Nun haben wir auch die Route festgelegt. Und es ist wirklich alles dabei. Eine alte Kirche, einige verfallene Herrenhäuser, einige Spukhäuser, Industriegebäude. Und zum Aufwärmen ein altes Krankenhaus nur zwei Stunden Fahrt von hier entfernt. Vielleicht bleibt ja Zeit für Doktorspiele... Sonntag, 05. Oktober 2013 21:12 Die Sachen sind soweit gepackt. Das Auto ist vollgetankt und die Akkus sind aufgeladen. Für die nächsten zwei Wochen heißt es "Tschüss, Büro" und "Hallo, Abenteuer". Eine Website für die Bilder habe ich mir auch gesichert. Da werden sicher feine Motive entstehen. Montag, 07 Oktober 2013 10:33 Der Wagen ist startklar und das Abenteuer kann beginnen. Tina hat noch ihre alte Videokamera eingepackt. Wahrscheinlich keine schlechte Idee. So kommt die Atmosphäre bestimmt noch besser rüber. Wenn ich doch nicht so verdammt müde wäre. Aber ich war die Nacht über einfach zu aufgeregt. Tina meinte sogar ich hätte Schiss. Als wenn ich mich vor ein paar verfallenen Mauern fürchten würde. Montag 07.Oktober 2013 13:43 Von wegen zwei Stunden. So wenig wie es auf der Autobahn vorangegangen ist, hätte auch sie ein Lost Place sein können. Wäre auf jedenfalls ein interessanter Anblick: Eine ganze Autobahn voll leerer und verfallener Fahrzeuge ... Wahrscheinlich erleben wir das noch, wenn es mit dem weltweiten Benzinverbrauch so weiter geht. Jedenfalls sind wir jetzt endlich da. Von Weitem sehe ich schon das Gebäude. Zwar sieht es im Sonnenlicht nicht wirklich beängstigend aus, aber bevor wir hereingehen, wollten wir ja sowieso noch bis zur Dämmerung warten. Jetzt erstmal ankommen, einen Happen essen und das Gelände erkunden. Montag 07.Oktober 2013 15:08 Boah, bin ich satt. Und müde. Verdammtes Fresskoma. Jetzt sollten wir uns lieber auf den Weg machen. Sonst schlafe ich noch mitten im Gras ein. Montag 07.Oktober 2013 16:59 Heftig, wie verwildert das hier ist. Ich wusste ja, dass der Weg zur Klinik anstrengend sein würde und das wir nicht einfach mal so eben vor dem Gelände parken können. Aber dass ich mir schon Schrammen und Schnitte einfange, bevor wir überhaupt das Gebäude betreten, hätte ich nicht erwartet. Zum Glück hat Tina vorsichtshalber den Verbandskasten samt Desinfektionsmittel eingepackt. Bei diesen alten Ruinen und dem ganzen Rost und Schmutz weiß man ja nie. Montag 07.Oktober 2013 18:57 Endlich sind wir am Gebäude angekommen. Pünktlich zum Sonnenuntergang. Aus der Nähe und in dem rötlichen Licht sieht das gleich mehr nach einer Horrorklinik aus. Die Fassade ist voller Risse, einige Fenster sind gesprungen und selbst die Eingangstür hängt schief in den Angeln. Eigentlich dürften wir gar nicht hier sein, wenn man all den Warnschildern glauben schenken darf. "Betreten Verboten", "Einsturzgefährdet", "Bla Bla Bla". Jedenfalls ein echter Alptraum für jede Versicherung. Aber wer nicht mal was wagt ist eh schon tot. Montag 07.Oktober 2013 19:13 Es hat ein wenig gedauert. Aber wir haben endlich ein Loch im Sperrzaun gefunden, der die Klinik umgibt. Nun kann es wirklich losgehen. Soweit ich weiß, hat die Klinik bereits Ende der 60er Jahre zugemacht. Es gab einen Haufen Skandale über schlechte Hygienebedingungen, verpfuschte Operationen, sogar Misshandlung von Patienten. Sicher keine Klinik in der man gerne liegen würde. Für uns und unsere Reise ist sie aber ideal. Montag 07.Oktober 2013 19:34 Wenn Tina nicht so schlau gewesen wäre auch noch einen kleinen Werkzeugkasten mitzuschleppen, wäre es das wohl gleich wieder gewesen mit dem Krankenhausbesuch. Aber mit etwas Geduld hat sich uns auch die widerspenstige Eingangstür geöffnet. Zeit für die Visite. Montag 07.Oktober 2013 19:37 Krass. Der Laden ist heftiger, als ich es erwartet hatte. Verbogene, verroste Betten in den Gängen. Zerkratze Tapeten mit irgendwelchen Kennzeichnungen. Sogar einen alten Tropf habe ich schon gesehen. Und das alles im Schein der Taschenlampen, da es Draußen schon stockfinster ist. Zum Glück hat unsere Kamera einen guten Blitz. Montag 07.Oktober 2013 19:51 So langsam wird mir echt mulmig. Das werde ich aber gegenüber Tina nicht zugeben. Außerdem muss man hier höllisch aufpassen, wo man hintritt. Der Auszug schien nicht sehr geordnet vonstatten gegangen zu sein. Klinik-Besteck, Arztkittel, kaputte Schränke, zerbrochene Flaschen. Der Boden ist ein wahres Minenfeld. Hoffentlich verletzen wir uns nicht noch mehr. Montag 07.Oktober 2013 20:11 Wenn man vom Teufel spricht. Wir haben gerade die Kinderklinik verlassen - all diese kleinen, leeren Betten. Ich möchte mir gar nicht vorstellen, was hier an schlimmen Dingen passiert ist. Jedenfalls ist Tina an der Türschwelle prompt gestolpert und in einem Haufen Scherben und alter Spritzen gelandet. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie sich dabei keine Blutvergiftung oder sonstwas geholt hat. Wer weiß was da alles an Keimen oder Chemikalien dran war. Montag 07.Oktober 2013 20:13 So eine Scheiße. Der Verbandskasten ist weg. Wie konnte ich ihn nur verlieren. Ich war mir so sicher ihn eingesteckt zu haben. Und ihn in der Dunkelheit zu finden ist wohl aussichtslos. Scheiße. Scheiße. Scheiße! Was, wenn Tina was passiert... Vielleicht sollten wir mal im Vorratslager der Klinik schauen. Desinfektionsmittel sollte ja eigentlich nicht schlecht werden. Immerhin ist es doch Alkohol. Irgendwo hatte ich doch diesen Lageplan gesehen. Montag 07.Oktober 2013 20:37 Zum Glück habe ich den Plan wiedergefunden. Das Lager ist auch nicht allzu weit weg. Gott sei dank! Tinas Verletzungen bluten nicht stark, aber sie tun sehr weh und sehen bereits jetzt entzündet aus. Und das schon nach so kurzer Zeit. Wie kann das überhaupt möglich sein? Wir sollten uns beeilen. Montag 07.Oktober 2013 20:46 Mist. Der Gang ist versperrt. Überall sind Decken, Matratzen, Betten, Schränke, Geräte und anderer Kram wie zu einer Barrikade aufgeschichtet. Über die gesamte Breite und Höhe des Flurs. Wer tut sowas? Außerdem ist alles schwarz überzogen. Es stinkt erbärmlich nach Schimmel. Ekelhaft. Trotzdem müssen wir da irgendwie durchkommen. Montag 07.Oktober 2013 20:49 Wir haben in der Nähe zwei Äxte gefunden. Damit sollte es gehen. Montag 07.Oktober 2013 20:55 Überall Schimmel. Wir wirbeln ihn auf, atmen ihn ein, sind nur noch am Husten. Das kann nicht gesund sein. Immerhin scheint die Barrikade nachzugeben. Wir werden es schaffen. Montag 07.Oktober 2013 21:31 Wir sind durch. Aber wir selbst und unsere Kleidung sind voller Sporen. Außerdem habe ich mich an irgendetwas rostigem geschnitten. Aber immerhin sind wir im Lager. Irgendwo hier muss etwas sein, das uns hilft. Desinfektionsmittel. Vielleicht auch Antibiotika. Wenn hier nicht nur so elend viele Flaschen und Tablettenpackungen wären. Das kann dauern. Montag 07.Oktober 2013 21:53 Tina hat etwas gefunden. Das Desinfektionsmittel ist zwar alt und staubig, aber es sollte noch gehen. Die Antibiotika dagegen ... abgelaufen November 71. Was für eine blöde Idee. Wir hätten in ein Krankenhaus fahren sollen. Und das werden wir auch tun. Allerdings hat Tina nun schwarze Adern rund um ihre Wunden. Uns läuft die Zeit davon. Montag 07.Oktober 2013 22:03 Wir haben entschieden es auszuprobieren. Tina geht es beschissen und auch meine Wunde sieht nicht gut aus. Montag 07.Oktober 2013 22:07 Die Tabletten schmecken bitter und wir haben nur wenig Wasser übrig. Die Packungsbeilage lese ich lieber nicht. Ohnehin bin ich so furchtbar müde. Montag 07.Oktober 2013 22:21 Wir müssen weiter. Müssen ins Krankenhaus. Müssen unbedingt ... Montag 07.Oktober 2013 23:53 Wo zum Teufel bin ich. Und wo ist Tina. Das ist ganz bestimmt nicht mehr das Medikamentenlager. Ich bin nackt. Unter mir ein weiches Bett. Feucht. Es stinkt modrig. Ich will aufstehen, kann es aber nicht. So schwach. Dienstag 08.Oktober 2013 01:26 Bin wohl eingeschlafen. Irgendwas ist anders. Ein scharfer ekliger Geschmack. Irgendetwas raues und pelziges. Ist das Schimmel? Ich spüre einen Löffel unter meiner Zunge. Ich will ihn wegschieben. Kann es nicht. Irgendwas blockiert ihn. Hält ihn fest. Ein Arm. Ein schuppiger dünner Arm. Und dahinter eine Stimme. Eine sanfte und freundliche Stimme: "Gut so. Iss auf. Iss alles auf!". Ich will ausspucken. Ich will schreien. Keine Kraft. Kann nur Schlucken. Und schlafen. Dienstag 08.Oktober 2013 02:59 Mir geht es so elend. Mein Bauch schmerzt. Und nun auch noch dieses grelle Licht. Dafür kann ich sie sehen. Die Gestalt, der die Hand und die Stimme gehört. Wäre ich nicht so erschöpft, würde ich schreien und vor Angst den Verstand verlieren. Aber so kann ich sie nur beobachten. Sie trägt eine Schwesterntracht. Sie hat keine Haare, ist unglaublich dünn und ihr winziger Mund lächelt mich an. Ihre Haut ist Grau und schuppig. Und sie stinkt nach Fäulnis. Fast so schlimm wie ich. Meine Schrammen haben sich entzündet. Und auch mein Bett riecht grauenhaft. Es muss ebenfalls vergammelt sein. So wie alles hier. So wie auch ich bald, wenn ich hier bleibe. Das Denken fällt mir schwer. Ich muss mich konzentrieren. Ich muss hier raus. Ich will hier nicht verrecken. Ich fokussiere mich auf die Umgebung. Die Schwester ist nicht allein. Neben ihr steht ein anderes Wesen. Es trägt einen Arztkittel und bückt sich gerade über ein anderes Bett. Mir kommt ein übler Verdacht. Doch ehe ich genau darüber nachdenken kann geht die Schwester auf mich zu und packt mich. Ihr Atem ist kaum zu ertragen. Ich will mich wehren, aber ihre dünnen Hände halten mich fest wie Schraubstöcke. Mit einem matschigen Geräusch löse ich mich von der fauligen Matratze. Sie schleift mich über den schmutzigen Boden zum anderen Bett. Dort sehe ich Tina. In ihren Armen stecken Schläuche. In ihren Mund wurde eine Magensonde eingeführt. Durch die Schläuche fließt eine brackige braungrüne Brühe direkt in den Körper der Frau, die ich mehr liebe als mein eigenes Leben. Ich kann Stücke von Schimmel darin erkennen. Meine Tina. Was tun sie ihr an? Ich würde es so gerne stoppen. Aber ich kann ja kaum stehen. Dafür kann ich beobachten. Ich sehe, dass sie ihr ihren Bauch aufschneiden. Ich sehe, wie sie Schutt, Maden, Staub, Schimmel und Unrat in sie hineinstopfen und ihr Verbände aus fauliger Tapete anlegen. Ich sehe, wie sie sich in dem vermoderten Bett vor Schmerzen aufbäumt. Es ist mehr als ich ertragen kann. Ich werde endlich ohnmächtig. Dienstag 08.Oktober 2013 04:11 Meine Lider zucken. Ich höre eine Stimme. Es klingt fast wie Tina. Ist es Tina? War das alles nur ein mieser Traum? Ja. Das muss so sein. Wir haben die blöde Lost Places Tour abgesagt und werden stattdessen gleich im hellen Tageslicht am Frühstückstisch sitzen. Tina wird mich liebevoll wecken. Es würde Aufback-Brötchen und die bittere Orangenmarmelade geben, die ich so sehr mag. Das Radio wird laufen, oder irgendwelche Cartoons im Fernsehn. Und dann werden wir ... "Stefan!" reißt mich eine Stimme aus meinen Wunschträumen, die nach Tina klingt, aber doch völlig anders ist. Schrill und hoch. Irgendwie fremd. Widerwillig öffne ich die Augen. Und wünsche mir, ich hätte es nicht getan. Vor mir steht Tina. Aber sie hat sich völlig verändert. Ihr dichtes braunes Haar ist grau geworden. Und bis auf wenige Strähnen, die wie zerstörte Spinnweben von ihrem Kopf baumeln, sind sie ausgefallen. Ihre Haut ist trocken und rissig. Sie hat massiv an Gewicht verloren und ihre ehemals deutlich sichtbaren Brüste waren flacher Haut gewichen. Sie beugt sich über mich und verbreitet einen grauenhaften Gestank. Sie will mich küssen, aber ich will es nicht. Ganz bestimmt nicht! Das ist nicht mehr Tina. Meine Tina ist tot. Ich drehe den Kopf in Richtung der fauligen Matratze. Es ist immerhin besser als sich ihren dünnen Lippen zu stellen. Tina - oder was auch immer sie jetzt ist - gibt einen enttäuschten Laut von sich. Sie dreht meinen Kopf gewaltsam in ihre Richtung. Ihre Haut fühlt sich dabei wie trockenes Pergament an. Ihre Augen blicken mich traurig an. Augen, die noch immer Tinas Augen sind. Es zerreißt mich innerlich. "Liebst du mich nicht mehr?" fragt sie. Was sollte ich darauf antworten? Sie gab sich die Antwort selbst. "Du wirst mich wieder lieben. Wenn Doktor Schmitt und Frau Schulz mit ihrer Behandlung Erfolg haben, wirst du mich wieder lieben. Hilf ihnen Stefan. Bitte. Lass es geschehen. Kämpfe nicht dagegen an!" Die Behandlung ... Ja. Sie hatte recht. Sie hatten sie verwandelt. Mit Schimmel, Moder und Fäulnis. Mit mir hatten sie es ebenfalls versucht. Aber ich bin noch immer ein Mensch. Elend, krank, voller Entzündungen und Schmutz. Aber ein Mensch. Und das werde ich auch bleiben. Mit letzter Kraft rolle ich mich aus dem Bett und versuche verzweifelt weg zukriechen. "Nein!" krächzt Tina. "Tut ihm nicht weh!". Erst begreife ich nicht, was sie meint. Bis Doktor Schmitt wie aus dem Nichts auftaucht und mich packt. Sein Griff ist fest wie Stahl. Fast im gleichen Moment kommt Frau Schulz dazu und bricht mir ohne jede Anstrengungen die Beine. Die Schmerzen sind mörderisch. Wie eine Puppe trägt mich die grauenhafte Schwester in mein vergammeltes Bett zurück. Meine gebrochenen Beine baumeln unkontrolliert und reihen sich in die zahllosen eitrigen Entzündungen, Nekrosen und sonstige Schäden ein, die meinen geschundenen Körper bereits zieren. Ich habe nun endgültig aufgegeben. Ich werde hier bleiben. In diesem Krankenhaus. In diesem Haus, das Menschen krank macht. Dienstag 08.Oktober 2013 04:21 Durch meinen Schleier aus Schmerzen, beginnendem Fieber und Resignation höre ich erneut die Stimme des Tina-Dinges. "Es wird alles gut . Sie werden dich heilen". Oh ja, dachte ich. Alles wird gut werden. Aber nicht durch ihre Heilung. Nein. Ich werde sterben. Und das ist in Ordnung. Es bedeutet Erlösung. Und Frieden. So leicht würden sie aber nicht aufgeben. Dr. Schulz zieht bereits eine neue Spritze mit fauliger Flüssigkeit auf. Freitag, 11.Oktober 2013 09:01 Ich bin noch immer ich. Sie haben alles versucht. Unaussprechliche Dinge. Doch nun sind sie gegangen. Auch das Tina-Ding habe ich lang nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Sie haben mich aufgegeben. Endlich habe ich Ruhe. Immerhin ein Gedanke tröstet mich in meinen letzten Augenblicken. Irgendwo in einer anderen Wirklichkeit sitzen ein glücklicherer Stefan und eine glücklichere Tina am Frühstückstisch, essen bittere Orangenmarmelade, schauen Cartoons und halten ihre Hände. Ich wünsche ihnen Glück! Kategorie:MittellangKategorie:Tagebuch Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Experimente